1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system and a test method, and more particularly to a memory test system and a memory test method.
2. Description of Related Art
Advance in technology has enabled the high speed computer system. Thanks to the well researched and developed electronic devices, such as microprocessors and memories, it is possible for the computer system to operate in the high speed environment but still keep the good performance. However, interconnections between electronic devices in the high speed environment such as I/O interface and memory become very sensitive, so careful testing and setting are required.
In order to validate the high speed I/O interface and memory, various parameters like voltage and timing should be measured under different conditions. By doing so, the computer system can be perfectly studied and set to meet the required performance of the high speed system. However, a traditional testing tool for testing I/O interface and memory is expensive and inconvenient. Therefore, to develop a test system and a test method without using the external testing tool is still a main topic for the person who skilled in the art.